La lista de instantes memorables de James S Potter
by OliviaAndLils
Summary: Colección de historias sobre la tercera generación. Capítulo I: James y Teddy. Capítulo II: James y Victoire. Capítulo III: James y Dominique. Capítulo IV: James y Louis. Capítulo V: Molly II y James. Capítulo VI: Fred II y James. Capítulo VII: Lucy y James. Capítulo VII: Roxanne y James.
1. Ventajas (Teddy y James)

**Disclaimer:** HARRYPOTTERNONOSPERTENECEYHACEMOSESTOSINFINESDELUCRO.

 **Personajes:** James S. Potter y Teddy R. Lupin

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Ventajas**

Era una preciosa tarde de verano en La Madriguera. La familia Potter se encontraba sentada alrededor de la mesa de la cocina junto a los señores Weasley, charlando animadamente.

La mesa estaba abarrotada de cosas, frutas, tostadas, panecillos, mermeladas, tazas y un viejo juego de gobstones que Lily y Albus se habían rehusado a dejar de jugar. Sus padres habían intentado que quitaran el juego, pero los complacientes abuelos Weasley decidieron que en realidad no importaba demasiado, aún cuando alguno de los niños perdía y la sustancia fétida les saltaba a la cara. James no consideraba muy interesante el juego, o eso se decía a sí mismo por haber quedado fuera de la ronda.

Los adultos comenzaban a penas una conversación típica de mayores, algo sobre el Ministerio y las noticias del diario. A James tampoco le agradaba la idea de involucrarse en una charla como esa, siendo que podía gastar su tiempo en algo más divertido. Como el Quidditch.

Para James, muy pocas cosas se acercaban a la gran dicha de volar en su escoba de carrera. El único problema era Teddy.

—¡No te cuesta nada aceptar! ¡Será divertido!

Teddy dirigió su mirada hacia los adultos, de verdad quería formar parte de esa conversación. A fin de cuentas en septiembre comenzaría sus estudios para ser rompedor de maldiciones, y había conseguido un trabajo de verano en el Callejón Diagon. Ya no era un niño.

—No lo sé, Jamie. Tal vez más tarde —decidió decir, esperando no contrariarlo.

James bufó. No le gustaba cuando lo ignoraban. Quiso ser respetuoso y darle el tiempo que necesitara, pero la verdad era que el muchacho no podía resistir mucho tiempo con la atención de todos alejada de lo que le importaba. Además, un James Potter aburrido es algo peligroso.

—Eres un miedoso. No me aceptas el reto porque sabes que perderás contra mí.

Teddy se congeló a medio camino de agarrar su taza de té. Lentamente se giró a mirarlo, James lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa torcida.

—Si tanto miedo tienes, con mucho gusto te dejaré ganar o al menos te daré una ventaja —agregó el niño.

Teddy empezó a reír entre dientes, incrédulo. Apresuradamente se tomó el resto de su té de un trago y se levantó de la silla. ¿Cómo podía dejar que un niño creyera que él necesitaba que lo dejaran ganar? Ya le mostraría que el que lo necesitaría sería James.

—Aceptaré, pero no será necesaria ninguna ventaja para que patee tu trasero, Potter.

James mostró todos sus dientes al sonreír, triunfal.

—No muy alto, chicos —les dijo la señora Potter observándolos por encima de su taza.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron despedidos en dirección a la parte de atrás de la casa. Rápidamente tomaron las viejas escobas de sus tíos del cobertizo y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley, rodeado de árboles frutales que usaban para ocultar las escobas de la vista de cualquier muggle que se hubiera perdido de camino al pueblo.

James tarareaba una canción de aliento que sus amigos y compañeros de Gryffindor inventaron para el equipo. Teddy ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Cantar no va a salvarte —dijo el metamorfomago sonriendo a algún punto en la distancia—. Después de todo, no le sirvió al equipo de tu casa en el partido final de temporada.

El rostro de James enrojeció hasta las orejas. Infló las mejillas, buscando un comentario inteligente, pero Tedy lo interrumpió.

—Morderás tus palabras, Potter.

Acto seguido, el mayor ubicó la escoba entre sus piernas y pateó el suelo para elevarse al cielo. James sacudió la cabeza con exageración y su mirada se tornó competitiva.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Lupin.

Los muchachos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de su improvisado campo de juego y a hacerse pases con la vieja pelota Weasley para entrar en calor. James adoraba esa Quaffle que sus tíos habían comprado cuando él era muy chico en una tienda de segunda mano, pensaba que cada uno de sus desperfectos guardaba una historia fascinante. Y es que nada que tenga que ver con el Quidditch puede ser aburrido, aquella pelota era una reliquia.

James había aprendido las técnicas de la mano de los mejores, según su opinión, y quien siempre estuvo ahí para jugar con él era Teddy. Era por eso que ambos se acoplaban inmejorablemente al otro, casi sin mirarse podían hacer jugadas impresionantes, en perfecta coordinación. De haber pertenecido al mismo equipo, habrían sido imparables. Pero Teddy era un tejón, y James un león.

Luego de un rato establecieron cuál sería el desafío en aquella oportunidad: ambos tendrían que tirar a los _aros_ , veinte tiros cada uno. Quien más puntos hiciera al final sería el vencedor.

Teddy sonreía para sí mismo, disfrutando por anticipado su victoria. No por nada era el mejor guardián que Hufflepuff había tenido en siglos. James también mostraba su confianza, no había nada que se le diera mejor que el Quidditch -excepto, tal vez, molestar a Albus-. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos toda esa confianza se fue convirtiendo en inquietud, dado que a Teddy le fue muy fácil tomar la delantera.

—¿Qué es lo que decías, Jamie? —Se burlaba Teddy tras desviar de los árboles, que representaban los _aros_ , una pelota lanzada por James—. ¿Que me darías ventaja?

El menor bufó.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que he estado haciendo? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados, tratando de que no se le note la rabia.

Teddy rió suavemente y cambió lugares con James para hacer su noveno tiro.

—No tienes con qué alcanzarme, podría continuar haciendo esto todo el día.

—Sólo lo dices porque no estoy jugando en mi máximo nivel.

A James le hervía la sangre, el mayor solía definir aquel estado como la combinación de genes Weasley-Potter. Aún riendo, Teddy, arqueó el brazo con agilidad y soltó la pelota. James sintió el viento agitar su pelo, no llegó a pestañear siquiera, oyó el golpe de la pelota contra el suelo, supo que Teddy había anotado otro punto. Eso los dejaba noventa a sesenta. No era del todo justo, él había sido guardián durante toda su vida, James nunca fue bueno defendiendo; no podía competir contra ello, pero tampoco sabía rendirse.

—¿¡Qué esperas para jugar con todas tus energías!?

El grito de Teddy llegó a sus oídos como un eco mientras bajaba en picada para buscar la pelota, al tomarla dio la vuelta y regresó en un parpadeo, cambiando de lugares con él. James tiró, furioso, y Teddy no logró alcanzar la pelota, se le escabulló entre los dedos dejándolo impresionado.

—Recuerda que mamá y papá me enseñaron todos sus trucos —le sonrió James, recuperando la confianza.

Teddy torció una sonrisa, le brillaron los ojos y su cabello cambió de color, sin previo aviso, de un azul eléctrico a un rojo vivo. James apostaría todos sus galleons a que el chico no había notado el cambio.

—Sabes que a mí desde más tiempo.

James alzó ambas cejas.

—De modo que ya lo aceptaste, te estás poniendo viejo —observó, altanero.

—Déjate de chistes malos.

Fue el tono de su voz lo que indicó a James que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Al siguiente tiro, Teddy envió la pelota tan lejos de los _aros_ que le dio a James una idea: distraerlo podría ser su única oportunidad de tomar ventaja.

Así fue como James dio vuelta el marcador, teniendo a Teddy cambiando el color de su cabello sin darse cuenta, de rojo a verde, de verde a morado, de morado a naranja, y así. Con trampas llegó a pasarlo 120 a 100, recordándole algunas situaciones vergonzosas.

Tan solo quedaban cinco tiros a cada uno. Atardecía y Teddy tenía la cara tan roja como el mismo arrebol. James ya estaba saboreando su victoria, y ahora cantaba la canción de su equipo con todas las ganas. Fue entonces que Teddy recobró la compostura.

—¿Así que te presentarás? —Le preguntó de repente—. Al equipo de Quidditch, ¿harás la prueba?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Gryffindor ganará la copa.

—No le ganarán a mi casa.

—Pues tú no vas a estar para defenderlos.

—He dejado mis enseñanzas.

Sonrió, fue tétrico. James, que había estado relajado hasta el momento, se tensó por completo, el pelo de Teddy ahora se coloreaba en amarillos y negros. Años después, James recordará ese tiro como el mejor tanto que Teddy Lupin ha hecho en su vida, pero claro que defenderá su lugar y contará que hizo todo lo que pudo por evitarlo, cuando en realidad lo único que sintió fue temor a que la pelota le quebrara la nariz.

James no logró recuperarse a tiempo, desperdició tres tiros seguidos. Teddy, por el contrario, aprovechó los tres. 130 a 120 a favor de Lupin. Se sintieron volver al principio del día. James estaba decidido a revertirlo una vez más. Solo quedaban dos tiros, no podía perder.

El joven Potter trató de no ponerse ansioso, no era tan difícil después de todo. Respiró profundo, serenándose, mientras acariciaba el raído cuerpo de la quaffle con sus manos. Inspiró, sintiendo el aroma del cuero entremezclando con el dulzor de los árboles frutales. Exhaló suavemente, dejando que la brisa del verano le acariciara el rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos Teddy ya no le pareció tan imponente, era simplemente su hermano mayor en una casual tarde en la Madriguera. No tenía por qué estar nervioso, él podía vencerlo.

Súbitamente, se lanzó en dirección a Teddy y lanzó la Quaffle casi con delicadeza. La pelota pasó limpiamente por el agujero justo sobre la coronilla de Lupin. James sonrió ampliamente mientras su hermano lo miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y rabia algo extraña en su rostro.

El chico voló en su dirección con la Quaffle entre sus manos.

—Vuela, vuela, Potter. Esta no la vas a atajar —murmuró entre dientes mientras James reía a carcajadas.

Al minuto siguiente la pelota reposaba abrazada al pecho del menor. James no sabía qué le había pasado a Teddy pero había enviado la Quaffle directamente a sus brazos. El chico parpadeó sorprendido y miró a su hermano con las cejas levantadas. A Teddy le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Último tiro, Potter, no te dejaré ganar. ¡Vamos, suelta esa Quaffle de una vez! ¿O piensas invitarla a salir?

Teddy rió histéricamente de su mal chiste.

—Ni que yo fuera el tonto de David Quick y la pelota fuera Victoire.

Lo dijo de mala gana, recordando el rostro enfadado de su prima por haberlos interrumpido. Teddy frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién es David Quick?

James abrió grande los ojos, de todas las personas en el mundo habría creído que Teddy fue el primero en enterarse de aquella noticia.

—¿No lo sabes? —Casi se rió, preparando el brazo para lanzar la pelota—. Es el novio de Victoire.

—¿¡Su _qué_!?

James lanzó la pelota. Y, en vez de atajarla, Teddy la esquivó. Corrió todo su cuerpo a un costado para ver a James a la cara. La pelota pasó por entre los dos árboles marcando el tanto que posicionaba a James diez puntos arriba. El menor alzó las palmas hacia arriba y torció los brazos sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No tenías que darme ventaja! ¡Yo podía ganar por mi cuenta!

Teddy no contestó, descendió en busca de la pelota. James siguió protestando, colocándose en el lugar del guardián.

—Si erras a propósito me molestaré —le dijo al verlo regresar.

—No voy a perder.

Su tono fue tan serio que James creyó que estaba olvidando que aquella era una práctica y no un verdadero partido. Teddy presionó con fuerza la Quaffle entre sus dedos, inhaló hondo y expulsó el aire como en un gruñido. James vio perfecto cómo preparaba su lanzamiento, y lo dio todo por detenerlo. No iba a dejar que Teddy le ganara, incluso aunque hubiera sido por darle ventaja, iba a esforzarse por merecer la victoria.

La pelota salió despedida de la mano izquierda de Teddy, James lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Podía ser un mal guardián pero esa vez, con todos sus sentidos al máximo, lo lograría.

Sintió el cuero de la Quaffle tocando sus dedos, y acto seguido el duro golpe de la pelota contra un árbol. Se giró de inmediato para verla traspasar su _aro_ y marcar el resultado definitivo. Un empate.

—¡Niños! ¡La cena está lista! —Se oyó al señor Potter gritar.

—¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡Desempate! ¡Desempate! ¡Hay que desempatar! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Edward Remus Lupin! ¡Ni se te ocurra bajar de tu escoba!

Los gritos de James fueron en vano. Su padre volvió a insistir y Teddy obedeció, riendo por lo bajo. James seguía protestando aún cuando habían dejado las escobas en el cobertizo.

—Tendremos una revancha otro día, no te preocupes, el verano es largo.

—¿Por qué no atajaste mi último tiro? ¡Ugh! ¡Fue tan injusto! ¡Yo no necesito que me des ventaja! La próxima vez no habrá ventajas para nadie.

Teddy le despeinó el pelo con la mano.

—Es un trato —le dijo, James se cruzó de brazos—. Jugaremos limpio. Aquí nadie será como David Quick.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ese le hubiera dado una patada si Victoire me lo hubiera permitido. Cerdo tramposo.

—No creo que Victoire sea de salir con cerdos tramposos.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero salieron, juro que los vi —negó con la cabeza lentamente y suspiró—. ¿Tu qué crees, papá? ¿A Victoire le gustan los cerdos tramposos?

Teddy le dió un fuerte codazo en las costillas haciendo que el menor ahogue un grito de dolor. La risa del señor Potter los distrajo un momento.

—Bueno, Dominique asegura que en realidad sólo salieron una vez, ya saben, nada de qué preocuparse.

Los muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando al señor Potter fijamente. Él por su parte sólo rió y les guiñó un ojo mientras entraba a la Madriguera, dejando a los chicos paralizados de sorpresa en el jardín.

* * *

Gracias por leernos, nos encontramos en el siguiente capítulo.

No duden en dejar su comentario.

Olivia&Lils


	2. Invierno (Victoire y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Victoire Weasley

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Invierno**

La nieve aún caía, ya era el cuarto día. Una fina capa blanca cubría como un manto el hielo del lago. James, desde la ventana, podía verlo todo. Los árboles blancos, la humeante chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid. Sopló, y una nube perlada se unió al cristal, empañándolo.

Dibujó una sonrisa en lo que antes era su reflejo mientras otra idéntica se esparcía por su rostro, y una risa le hizo compañía.

—Nunca pude entender cómo es que este clima te agrada tanto.

James le enseñó los dientes, curveando más los labios hacia arriba. Le palmeó la espalda como respuesta, y lo llevó hasta la chimenea. Se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas, las que se veían más gastadas, y al sentarse se hundieron un poco. Su mejor amigo, que estiraba los pies para estar más cerca del calor, se estremeció cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dar paso a dos alumnas que traían risas y una suave ventisca.

Una de ellas levantó la mirada, azul y profunda, al verlos allí les dedicó un saludo, cálido y educado. Acto seguido, haciendo ondear sus cabellos dorados, Victoire Weasley, se giró para decirle algo a su compañera. James levantó la mano, respondiendo al saludo de su prima, pero no estaba seguro de si ella lo había llegado a ver porque las dos chicas les dieron la espalda y se sentaron lejos, junto a la ventana donde James había dejado un soplido.

Otra vez sonrió. Eran muy pocas las cosas que James compartía con su prima mayor. Durante muchos años él pensó que el número de coincidencias era cero, hasta ese otoño.

El día en que lo descubrió, el patio cubierto de Hogwarts estaba repleto de estudiantes. Había llovido toda la semana y en ese momento las nubes grises se iban dispersando, poco a poco.

James jugaba _pulseadas muggle_ con sus amigos, reían y al mismo tiempo discutían porque uno de ellos intentaba hacer trampa. James no recordaba exactamente quién, incluso podría haber sido él mismo. Y cuando estaban por dar como finalizada la batalla de pulseadas, coronando como campeón a Fred Weasley, una conversación se oyó por sobre las demás y los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor del punto de origen.

Ni James ni sus amigos podían ver nada, la escena estaba cubierta por capas de magos y los cuerpos de sus propietarios. De inmediato, movidos por la curiosidad, el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor se puso de pie y se abrió paso. James cerró las manos en puños.

Una niña de la casa de los tejones se encontraba en el suelo, sus libros de texto la rodeaban, algunas páginas estaban sueltas y un frasco de tinta se había roto, creando un charco negro contra el suelo de piedra. Eran tres los alumnos de Slytherin que, estando de pie delante de ella, la desafiaban e intimidaban.

Fueron dos las palabras que hicieron nacer una furia dentro de James: _Sangre sucia_.

Definitivamente no fue el único al que esas palabras le cayeron mal, se oyeron muchos gritos de protesta, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y dar un paso al frente, los tres Slytherin ya se encontraban petrificados.

Victoire Weasley se adelantó entre el grupo de estudiantes, con la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, James nunca la había visto tan enfurecida. Tras dar un sermón, sacudió su varita para deshacer el hechizo y gritó que se restaban cincuenta puntos a la casa Slytherin por cada uno de los responsables. A los tres los llevó hasta el despacho de la directora y se ocupó de que fueran castigados.

James no sabía que su prima mayor podía enfadarse así, no sabía que ella era tan audaz. Solo podía verla como alguien responsable y muy inteligente. Sabía que Victoire defendía a la familia por sobre todo lo demás, pero no tenía idea que también lo hacía con desconocidos. Aquel día, James descubrió una faceta de su prima que jamás había creído posible, ese día Victoire Weasley ascendió varios puestos en su lista de personas memorables.

El muchacho rió, volviendo al presente, Victoire había soltado una nube de vaho sobre el cristal y miraba sorprendida la marca de una sonrisa dibujada con anterioridad, sacudiendo la cabeza levantó su mano y esbozó otra a su lado. Se la veía tan tranquila y pacífica como siempre, quien la viese jamás podría adivinar que debajo de esa calma se escondía una leona. Cuando giró, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ahora, James sabía que a su prima le gustaba el invierno, igual que a él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leernos! Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo

No duden en dejar su comentario.

Olivia&Lils


	3. Redondo (Dominique y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Dominique Weasley

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Redondo**

James no había entendido el porqué de esa expresión la primera vez que Dominique la dijo. No tenía mucho sentido dada la situación. Y ahí estaba otra vez, alzando sus manos ante él, luego de haber engañado juntos a Louis con una excelente broma, para que James las chocara con sus propias palmas.

—¡Salió redondo! —Festejaba ella.

Pero, _¿por qué redondo?_ Redondos eran los platos, _¿qué tenía de genial un plato?_

Sin entender realmente, James chocaba las manos con Dominique, y ella reía, jactándose de su gran habilidad con las palabras.

Era verano, y los rayos del sol les hacían picarles los brazos y la espalda. Dominique ataba su largo cabello en un moño bastante desarreglado. Louis había entrado a la casa, ofendido o fingiendo estarlo —James no estaba muy seguro—. Entonces, decidió preguntarlo.

—¿Por qué redondo?

Su prima lo miró extrañada, pero al cabo de un instante su expresión se suavizó, habiendo entendido a lo que James se refería.

—Papá siempre dice que algo redondo es infinito, sin principio ni final, estable, perfecto. Algo redondo es algo perfecto. Como una moneda.

—O una Quaffle —rio James.

Dominique le sonrió de lado.

—O una pizza —James alzó una ceja. Ella abrió grande los ojos, lista para discutirle hasta el cansancio si llegaba a contradecirle—. Las pizzas son redonda en infinitamente perfectas —declaró.

Y James estuvo de acuerdo.

Desde ese momento y hasta el fin de los tiempos, su trabajo en equipo: en el quidditch, en las bromas, fue redondo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leernos! Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo

No duden en dejar su comentario.

Olivia&Lils


	4. Rarezas (Louis y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Louis Weasley

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Rarezas**

En las afueras de la ciudad, donde había más naturaleza que personas, una cámara buscaba capturar el vuelo de una lechuza a plena luz del día. Se apreciaba su silueta, surcando el intenso azul que negaba la existencia de las nubes, batiendo sus alas con elegancia, llevando una carta atada a una pata.

James distinguió el sonido característico de un botón al ser presionado y el delicado deslizar de la fotografía al ser expelida. Alzó la mirada, debiendo hacer pantalla con ambas manos para que el sol no le diera en los ojos. Su primo no lo miraba; agitaba la reciente fotografía con una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

—Louis —le llamó exagerando en la articulación de sílabas un tanto molesto—. No te entiendo, nada de nada.

Él volvió sus ojos a James. Y como si sus manos no pudieran resistir la tentación, alzaron en alto la cámara fotográfica y tomaron captura del momento nuevamente. James se espantó al ver como su primo sonreía, agitando la imagen que lo humillaría de por vida.

— ¡Eres un peligro! —Le gritó tras ponerse de pie, apoyándose primero en sus rodillas.

La risa de Louis combinó con el sol de media tarde. James no lograba distinguir si era el sol o su afición a la fotografía lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran tan brillantes.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No se lo mostraré a nadie —su pausa llegó acompañada de una sagaz sonrisa—. Al menos me contendré hasta completar la colección de _Cincuenta caras sorprendentes que nunca antes viste de James Sirius Potter_. Aquí la número veintiséis.

— ¿¡VEINTISÉIS!? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Tenía ocho años cuando tomé la primera.

— ¡Eres un peligro! —Repitió el muchacho dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Louis se encogió de hombros, impasible. James lo vio guardar la fotografía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mezclándola entre todas las demás, rodó los ojos dándose cuenta de que había perdido la batalla. Hasta el momento, su conteo era de 72 a 30, a favor de Louis, pero James estaba seguro de que un día el marcador se daría vuelta.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, antes de terminar tu colección tendría que acabar con las de mis hermanas.

—Eres una persona rara, primo —Louis no dijo nada, sólo lo miró. James sintió un pequeño remordimiento atacándolo por decir aquello, sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué usas esa cámara _muggle_ del abuelo Arthur? Sabes que esas fotografías que sacas no se mueven, ¿verdad? ¿Lo has notado? ¡Le quitaste todo lo interesante a la actividad!

Louis se recostó sobre el césped. Una de sus manos descansó sobre su abdomen, la otra sostuvo en alto la cámara. James volvió a escuchar el inconfundible _clic_. Inclinándose, vio la nueva fotografía: una nube, blanca y rebelde, que había llegado de pronto, sin ser invitada, interrumpiendo el perfecto azul de aquella tarde.

—La idea es esperar al instante perfecto y atraparlo, es todo un desafío. Con la magia, todo es mucho más sencillo, se guarda el momento, la escena. Los _muggles_ toman únicamente un segundo, por eso se busca que sea el mejor, se espera a que todo se alinee y se guarda el recuerdo. En las fotografías _muggles_ nada cambia, todo permanece de esa forma por siempre. Es magnífico —cerró los ojos y suspiró una extraña risa—. Sí. Soy una persona rara, primo.

James dejó entrar al silencio. Entonces se recostó junto a Louis, observó la nube blanca que ya se perdía con el viento. Las hojas de los árboles se estremecían en las ramas, y la brisa les acercaba el aroma frutal del pequeño bosque.

—El Quidditch, las historias de héroes, las aventuras riesgosas —dijo James—. Esas cosas me hacen hablar raro. Y tú me has escuchado decir rarezas todo el tiempo, sin protestar ni una sola vez —con un sonido gutural, Louis soltó una risa—. Las fotografías, el mar, Francia. Esas cosas te hacen hablar raro. Está bien si te escucho decir rarezas todo el tiempo, ya no protestaré.

Louis soltó su cámara para darle un golpe a James en la frente. Sus risas se unieron con naturalidad.

—Es un trato.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja, una idea había inundado su mente.

—Hablando de tratos…

—No. No te diré mi secreto.

— ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Tienes que ser honesto conmigo! Si me enseñas tus frases atrapa-chicas prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca más.

—No te lo diré.

James se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz. Louis fue más rápido que la luz, y un _clic_ volvió a oírse en el patio de La Madriguera.

—Con ésta van veintisiete —anunció Louis agitando la fotografía en la cara de James, casi con burla.

El menor protestó, pero solo perdió su tiempo porque el marcador ya había cambiado, ahora se leía 73 a 30. James aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leernos! Nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo

No duden en dejar su comentario.

Olivia&Lils


	5. Brillante (Molly y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Molly Weasley II

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Brillante**

Molly era como el sol, lo cual venía perfecto en días de lluvia. A lo largo de toda la semana las nubes de tormenta se habían apoderado del cielo. James creía que con magia podrían haberlo cambiado, le parecía lógico que con un hechizo se controlaran los malos climas y tanto alumnos como profesores disfrutaran del sol radiante todos los días. Sin embargo, en el colegio se prefería hechizar el gran salón y hacer que las lluvias entraran al castillo, con rayos y truenos mágicos incluidos.

Ahí era cuando Molly brillaba, positiva y alegre. James no lograba entenderla, las lluvias eran molestas. No se podía jugar al Quidditch y lo obligaban a quedarse bajo techo.

—No puedes quedarte solo con eso —le decía su prima—. Las lluvias evitan desastres, como las sequías.

—También los producen, existen las inundaciones.

James fruncía el ceño, ella suspiraba.

—No es tan difícil aprender a ver el vaso medio lleno, es sólo una cuestión de actitud —canturreó Molly sonriente.

El chico sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió, más para complacer a su prima que porque realmente lo sintiera. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa del gran salón y le apretó la mano. James interpretó el gesto como uno que pretendía animarlo y sonrió nuevamente. Esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

Molly tenía ese efecto. Extrañamente, allí donde ella estaba el mundo parecía más feliz; como si ella fuera una llave universal para abrir y traer todas las sonrisas. Le resultaba ridículo al pensarlo, pero de verdad lo creía. Era imposible permanecer enfadado estando ella presente, incluso si el problema seguía sin poder arreglarse.

—¿Por qué no desayunas un poco? —le dijo ella suavemente—. Casi no lo has probado.

James miró su plato ya frío de huevos revueltos con salchichas. Se encogió de hombros, no es que no tuviera hambre sino que nada le atraía especialmente.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. Y la hora de desayunar ya está terminando.

James señaló con la cabeza lo asientos vacíos de las mesas.

—¿No tienes clases ahora?

El menor negó una sola vez. En la sonrisa de Molly se pudo ver un dejo travieso. James le sonrió de regreso, preguntando en silencio cuál era el plan.

El chico nunca había imaginado que era Molly quien les proveía de alimentos en cada festejo del equipo de Quidditch, ni que mantenía una relación de amistad con los elfos domésticos del castillo.

Pero allí estaban los dos, sentados junto a la chimenea de las cocinas, rodeados de los sonrientes elfos. Con un plato rebosante de sándwiches calientes de queso. Los dos riendo, Molly contando las más divertidas historias, James olvidando todo su mal humor.


	6. Terror (Fred y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Fred Weasley II

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Terror**

Encantamientos era una materia que él consideraba fascinante, pero a James nunca le había gustado dedicar su tiempo libre al estudio. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Arrastrado de la cama, a las seis de la mañana, un frío lunes de enero.

Fred se había enfadado con él al enterarse de que no había completado ninguna de sus tareas durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y James ni siquiera había sido capaz de formular una excusa que sonara válida.

Su pequeña mesa, en la biblioteca, estaba abarrotada de pergaminos y libros de investigación. Su primo no dejaba de parlotear acerca de la importancia de hacer las tareas a tiempo, pero James solo quería dormir. Cansado como estaba, sus brazos eran la mejor de las almohadas. Con su mano libre remojaba el extremo equivocado de su pluma en el tintero, salpicando redacciones y libros por igual.

Cuando Fred fue consciente de tal desastre, reprimió un chillido y se apresuró a cambiarle la pluma por una limpia, mirando a su alrededor aterrorizado.

—¡James! —Le chistó—. Presta más atención o van a regañarnos. Escuché que Madame Pince transformó a dos estudiantes de tercero en sapos por hacer algo parecido. Yo no quiero ser un sapo, ¡¿tú quieres ser un sapo?!

James sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente. Por supuesto que no quería ser un sapo.

Súbitamente despierto, James tomó un libro dispuesto a encontrar el origen del Wingardium Leviosa, aunque le llevara toda la mañana. Pero por más dispuesto que estuviera, la energía no le duró demasiado tiempo. Fue culpa de las palabras que se le enredaban en la lengua y le adormecían el pensamiento.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los párpados le pesaban. Pensó que tal vez no era necesario hacer la tarea, el profesor entendería. _¿Qué era lo más grave que podía pasarle? ¿Qué lo castigaran?_ Filch lo castigaba todo el tiempo. _Flitwick no lo haría, Flitwick era bueno_. Tal vez podía dormir unos minutos más, incluso Fred podría entenderlo.

—¡James!

La voz de su primo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, para ver cómo el libro que estaba leyendo se deslizaba lentamente de sus manos. Reaccionó como todo buen jugador de Quidditch y lo tomó de las hojas justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Con un suspiro de alivio el muchacho tiró de él hacia arriba. El sonido de las hojas desgarrándose resonó en las paredes de la biblioteca mucho más fuerte de lo que uno podría imaginar, dejando a los pequeños Gryffindor sin aliento. El resto del libro se estrelló contra el suelo con un ruido sordo. Los primos se miraron, el pánico brillaba en sus ojos.

—¡Fred! —Exclamó desesperado—. ¡Arréglalo, arréglalo!

Sacudía las hojas frente al rostro de su primo que se volvía cada vez más pálido.

—¡No sé cómo! ¡No tuvimos esa lección aún!

Con manos temblorosas, James depositó las hojas con el resto del libro, en el suelo, como esperando que éstas se repararan solas.

—Seremos sapos —se le escapó decir con voz queda.

—¡Seremos sapos y es tu culpa!

El grito de Fred fue acompañado por un fuerte taconear. Los dos niños olvidaron cómo respirar. Frente a ellos, apareció el rostro arrugado y enfurecido de Madame Pince, que los miró como si fueran las criaturas más repulsivas del mundo mágico, abriendo las aletas de la nariz y apretando los labios en una fina línea.

James agitó las manos rápidamente en un intento de excusarse.

—Nosotros _no_ … _no_ _quisimos_ … _no_ lo _hicimos_ …

Su voz sonaba tan nerviosa que le quitó toda credibilidad. Madame Pince puso los brazo en jarras.

— _Potter_. _Weasley_ —pronunció sus nombres como en un gruñido—. No quiero verlos en mi biblioteca en lo que queda del año.

—Sí… no… sí, por eso digo, ya nos íbamos.

Más ágiles que una snitch dorada, juntaron sus pertenencias y corrieron fuera de la biblioteca; lejos del aura oscura de Madame Pince. No pararon hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

—Eso —dijo Fred casi sin aliento—, definitivamente no salió como lo había planeado.

—¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?! —Gritaba James agitado—. ¡Debo entregar este trabajo hoy mismo!

Fred rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, dejaré que copies del mío.


	7. Diferente (Lucy y James)

**Personajes:** James S. Potter y Lucy Weasley

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **Diferente**

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Algunos bufaron molestos por esa actitud, otros suspiraron cansados de ver siempre lo mismo, otros incluso rieron. James siempre había sido de los que reían, le parecía ridículo que Lucy siempre buscara el dramatismo, tanto en sus entradas como en sus salidas, en todo lo que decía o hacía. Siempre dramática.

Pero, en aquella oportunidad, James se descubrió a sí mismo defendiéndola. Porque, por alguna muy extraña razón, la había entendido.

Se puso de pie, y con la mirada de varios de sus primos en él, salió al patio de la madriguera. Siguió los pasos de Lucy hasta la pequeña arboleda de los abuelos Weasley. Le gritó su nombre, pero ella lo ignoró. Agitó su pelo, largo y colorado, en su dirección y alzando la barbilla aceleró el paso. James tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, ella se sacudió al instante.

—Vine aquí para estar tranquila. Así que déjame tranquila.

James le dio su espacio, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Pero aun así la siguió. No sabía por qué la entendía, pero aquel comentario le hizo sentir mal.

" _No eres tan especial como quieres ser_ " Fue un golpe bajo. Todos sabían que Lucy siempre había querido sobresalir, no había necesidad de tocar ese tema, sabiendo que era tan sensible para ella.

El viento le trajo el aroma de los frutos y James rió. Lucy tocó el primer árbol con la mano izquierda y comenzó a contar: " _uno, dos_ "; dobló a la derecha " _tres, cuatro, cinco_ ". Se detuvo, James también lo hizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verla sentarse en el suelo, puesto que siempre había creído que la tierra y ella no eran amigas. Acto seguido, Lucy desató los cordones de sus zapatillas, se las quitó, pisó fuerte las hojas húmedas del suelo y comenzó a escalar el quinto árbol.

James quedó boquiabierto, no sólo porque toda su vida creyó que Lucy no era buena en deportes, sino porque nunca había visto a alguien escalar con tanta agilidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era extraño pensar que la chica que siempre se preocupó por su apariencia ahora suba rama por rama, pies descalzos, hasta lo más alto de un manzano.

James también se quitó sus zapatillas. No iba a dejar pasar esa sorpresiva oportunidad de conocer aquel lado secreto de su prima.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, Lucy hacía varios minutos que se había acomodado, sentada en una rama con los pies colgando, balanceándolos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Esto es fantástico —exclamó James al sentarse y poder observar el horizonte desde lo alto—. Casi como volar en mi escoba.

Se rió de su propio chiste. Lucy le sonreía a la brisa y respiraba profundo.

—Es mi árbol favorito.

El comentario le hizo sonreír, y la sonrisa se contagió a James. La miró un instante, extrañado, sorprendido. Buscó en sus bolsillos el pequeño caramelo de limón que había pensado que la alegraría y se lo ofreció.

—Es tu favorito, ¿no? —ella asintió y aceptó el dulce—. También el mío —agregó, lo cual a ella la puso de mal humor—. Pero eso no es malo, creo yo. No quiere decir que seamos iguales. Aunque nos guste un mismo sabor, somos muy diferentes.

Ella entendió de inmediato lo que él intentaba hacer. Frunció un poco los labios al responder.

—No es lo mismo para ti. Yo no tengo nada diferente. El mismo pelo que Dominique, los mismos ojos que Lily, las manos de mi padre, la nariz de mi madre, la sonrisa de Rose, la edad de Roxanne, la misma estatura que Molly. Nada _mío_. Ni siquiera mi caramelo favorito.

James tamborileó los dedos en el tronco del árbol.

—Eres la única de nosotros que escala solo por placer.

Lucy le sonrió débilmente. Dejaron entrar el silencio y la sonrisa se acentuó, poco a poco. Al final ella terminó empujándole el brazo, casi bromeando. James fingió que le había dolido y los dos rieron suave.

—Todos somos diferentes. Incluso siendo tan parecidos.

Lucy agitó los pies y le sonrió al tiempo que desenvolvía el caramelo.

—Supongo que sí.


	8. Murciélagos (Roxanne y James)

**Personajes** : James S. Potter y Roxanne Weasley

 **Rated** : K+

* * *

 **Murciélagos**

Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo. Lo había intentado, honestamente, pero al cabo de un rato se había cansado de dar vueltas entre las sábanas, enredándose.

Sin poder contenerse suspiró, el aviso que le quitaba el sueño permanecía colgado en el tablero de anuncios de la sala común. James levantaba la vista de tanto en tanto, para poder verlo, dudando por primera vez.

La sala común, completamente vacía, se iluminaba con la luna que asomaba tras la ventana, y las brasas que quedaban en la chimenea le proporcionaban aún un poquito de su calor. La escoba de carrera descansaba en su regazo, con un paño la lustraba, como si eso le diera un poco más de seguridad.

Miraba el cartel, miraba su escoba, pensaba, hesitaba. ¿Qué hacer?

Pasos a su espalda le obligaron a erguirse, se frotó un poco la cara para no parecer preocupado. No quería que nadie notara aquel breve instante de incertidumbre tan impropia en él.

—¿James?

Una voz somnolienta, suave, seguida de un bostezo abierto.

El aludido se giró. La silueta que cortaba la luz de la luna, proyectando su sombra a lo largo de la sala común, le devolvió la mirada. Roxanne Weasley, con rizos despeinados y ojos vidriosos del sueño, arrastraba por el suelo un viejo oso de peluche gris con el ojo izquierdo colgando de un hilo. James le sonrió, era tan bajita que no parecía tener once años.

—¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

Ella alzó las cejas como sorprendida.

—No estoy levantada. Esto es solo un sueño —su voz se volvía cada vez más extraña, como siguiendo las falsas imitaciones de los fantasmas en las películas muggles que Teddy les hacía mirar—. Un sueño. Estás dormido. Esta no es la verdadera Roxanne.

James dejó a un costado el paño con el que lustraba su escoba, riendo.

—Fue un buen intento. Casi caigo. Sigue practicando, la próxima vez seguro que me atrapas.

Roxanne rió en dos notas exageradas y para nada sentidas, casi sarcásticas. Se acercó a la butaca junto a James y se dejó caer en ella, abrazando al oso gris como si fuera la primera vez. A James le dio ternura el recuerdo, un peluche viejo que él estaba dispuesto a tirar, una pequeña Roxanne que lo iba a extrañar y la solución al problema, un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú a estas horas?

—No lo sé. Estaba soñando que lustraba mi escoba y de pronto aparecí aquí, creo que soy sonámbulo.

Roxanne lo observó con ojo crítico por un instante, arrugando un poco el ceño, como evaluando algo.

—Sí. Definitivamente te robaré esa broma. Seguro que algún prefecto la creerá.

James sacudió la cabeza levemente y la observó por un momento mientras ella ponía los brazos en jarras, esperando.

—Está bien, te lo diré —Roxanne se acomodó frente a él y lo miró, expectante. James suspiró y cerró fuertemente los ojos—. Estoy empezando a dudar, noquieropresentarmealapruebadeselecciónynoquedar.

La niña hizo una mueca.

—No puedo entender lo que dices si hablas raro.

El chico se removió nervioso.

—Es sólo que… me pone nervioso la idea de presentarme a las pruebas de selección y no quedar, no quiero fracasar, no poder jugar al Quidditch sería horrible —suspiró abatido—. No sé por qué. Me da miedo. Y no puedo permitirme eso. Soy un Gryffindor.

—¿Y qué? —Inquirió ella—. Yo también soy Gryffindor y tengo miedos.

—¿Qué puede darte miedo a ti si todo lo que te rodea se hace tu amigo inexplicablemente?

Roxanne se rió como una pequeña ardilla. James sonrió, sincero. Pero ella se puso seria, abrió grande los ojos y se acercó a él, cautelosa.

—Tengo pesadillas —le dijo—. Es horrible y me da miedo. Son… —hizo una mueca, esperó y cubriéndose la boca como cuando se cuenta un secreto, susurró—. Murciélagos. Salen de tu nariz como mocos. Es un maleficio. Eso puede pasarme. Además, mi papá dice que tía Ginny es la mejor en ese maleficio. Podría pasarme a mí, a ti, a todos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. James luchó por no reír.

—Mi mamá no va a embrujarnos —tras decirlo, le dio un escalofrío—. Espero —ella alzó las cejas en señal de incredulidad. James sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de la espantosa idea—. De todas formas, eso es bastante diferente.

—Claro que no lo es. Tanto lo mío como lo tuyo se llama miedo, y a ese miedo solo hay que pasarlo por arriba y pisarlo un poco. Así lo dejas atrás y asunto resuelto.

La chica se puso de pie, sacudió las manos como quitándose polvo y tomó la escoba para luego acercarla abruptamente al rostro de James.

—Así que recuerda eso cuando patees el suelo para elevarte, hazlo fuerte. Patea con ganas, y verás cómo el miedo se aleja junto con la tierra a tus pies.

James se quedó sin habla, la miró asombrado y elevó el brazo para tomar su escoba.

—La verdad es que para ser tan pequeñita, puedes dar muy buenos consejos.

Roxanne agitó sus rulos con soltura y fingida elegancia.

—Claro que sí —exageró al hablar—. Soy hija de Angelina y George Weasley, ¿sabías? Siempre tengo algo genial para decir.

James soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, sí, claro que lo tienes. Porque eres genial.

Estiró su brazo, la mano cerrada en un puño. Ella se estiró, también, y chocó el puño con el suyo, sonriente.

—Estoy completamente segura que te irá de maravillas en la prueba —James rodó los ojos—. Iré a animarte personalmente en cada partido, es una promesa.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leernos!

Esta colección estará en pausa por el momento. Quisimos crear este proyecto de one-shots para introducir nuestra visión de los personajes de la nueva generación. Escribiremos más sobre ellos en un long-fic que esperamos subir pronto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Olivia and Lils.


End file.
